Blood of the Powerful
by Phoenix9
Summary: Dracula in LA!!


Angel Fan Fiction  
First Episode in the 3rd season.  
After bringing Buffy back to the world of mortals, Angel is trying to get on with his life, but he knows that he can't turn away from Buffy, never¡¦ But now he has something new in his hands, a true goddess, Phoenix¡¦ In the car on the way back to L.A¡¦.  
"Um¡¦ Angel¡¦ Why were you so desperate to get the slayer (a.k.a. Buffy) back? Is there something between you two?" Phoenix asked.  
"Well¡¦ That¡¦ I really don't want to talk about it¡¦" Angel replied.  
"Okay¡¦ I won't ask anymore¡¦" She said.  
"Actually you know what? I can tell you that," Angel changed his previous statement.  
"Well¡¦ Buffy and I have a twisted past with each other, we were lovers¡¦ We loved each other very deeply, but one day she gave me the moment of the life time¡¦ One Tiny Moment of True Real Perfect Happiness¡¦ Which of course made me turn back to the evil world. Then because I was a vampire with so much of a pride, I tried to kill Buffy and I broke her heart into billions of pieces. But then Buffy sent me to hell, well¡¦ almost¡¦ But I came back with my soul back, because of Willow's curse. Then I decided that it would be uncomfortable for me to stay there so I came to LA. End of Story¡¦"  
"Oh¡¦ That's a tragedy¡¦."  
"But it's over now and I got to move on¡¦ So, what about you? What's your story?"  
"Well¡¦ I was a very evil god¡¦ and I killed a lotta people¡¦ and one day in Ancient Babylon, I killed the king or so called the leader, then I was sentenced to death, but of course I could escape, 'cause I was a god, but there was a very powerful sorcerer¡¦ He wanted me dead, because I killed his only wife, but he couldn't because I was a god, so he trapped me in a dimension with no people, but a crystal that shows everything, so all these years I watched the crystal and saw the evolution of mortals. Well.. that's my story¡¦"  
Then both of them fell into deep silence, when they got to LA to Angel's place, Angel fixed her a room to live in in his ex hotel. Then suddenly a demon busted into the front door, and started attacking Phoenix, then Phoenix who was incredibly annoyed asked Angel for a sword.  
"Angel, could you pass me a sword?"  
"Sure¡¦"  
"Ka Ching!!"  
"There you go!" Phoenix said in relief.  
Phoenix easily ripped the head off the demon. Angel looked very surprised and so was Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn. They were watching the whole time.  
"Wow¡¦ That was violent¡¦" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
"Hi, my name is Gunn, and this is Wesley, and this is Cordelia." Gunn introduced himself and others.  
"Nice to meet you." Cordelia and Wesley said at the same time.  
"Who are you?" Gunn asked.  
"I am Phoenix, the goddess of love, hatred, death, and living. Angel freed me from the dimension I was trapped. And I am 19 years old."  
"Hey come to think of it, you told me that you were 19. How's that possible? You are a God, you must be like 10,000 years old or something¡¦" Angel said.  
"Well¡¦ I consider myself 19 years old because that's when my growth rate stopped." She answered.  
"Oh¡¦" Angel said.  
Phoenix just looked around and found a old chest, and asked to open it, and Angel did. She pointed at a scroll and asked,  
"Hey, what's this? It seems ancient."  
"It's the prophecy of Berigians, it tells of a vampire with a soul, which we think is Angel." Wesley answered.  
"Oh, can I open it and take a look at it?" She asked.  
"Sure" Angel simply answered.  
All of a sudden the radio announced that a young girl goes by the name of 'Faith', the last name unknown, has escaped from a women prison, and beat up the guards pretty ugly.  
"Angel, it said that Faith escaped!" Wesley yelled.  
"I know¡¦ What¡¦" Angel's sentence was cut off by a big entrance.  
"Faith¡¦" Cordelia murmured.  
"Yeah it's me¡¦" Faith said.  
"Why did you escape?" Angel asked.  
"I had to the people from Wolfram and Hart tried to hunt me down, like I was some animal¡¦" Faith answered with ease.  
All of them including Faith and Phoenix sat down and fell into silence, but suddenly Phoenix got up and went out saying,  
"I AM GOING PATROLLING!"  
All of them just looked, nobody tried to stop her, for they knew that she was omnipotent, no not omnipotent, a true Goddess.   
Phoenix was outside going around with a knife in her pocket. Then she was jumped by a group of robbers, who seemed to be talking after their head was twisted. Phoenix freaked, she just thought that in the world today that spell of the zombies would be lost, but she was wrong.  
Meanwhile in Angel's place. Faith was arguing with Angel. She said that they should go and kill all people in Wolfram and Hart, but Angel didn't let her.  
"ANGEL! We should just go and kill' em all! I mean what's the problem? They are evil, although they are human, aren't slayers suppose to kill evil?" Faith raised her voice.  
"NO! Do you actually know what NO means?" Angel spoke in same tone as her.  
"God! You haven't changed a bit since B dumped ya. God, you are never going to be able to fight evil with that weak lill' heart of yours!" She said in a frustrated tone.  
At the same time, Phoenix was still fighting the undkillable zombies.  
"God! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU DIE!!!" Phoenix screamed.  
"Uh~~~~" The zombies kept on coming back.  
"Encountaum Dalunium!" Phoenix yelled out a spell.  
"AHHHH!!!" The zombies turned to dust like some vamps getting staked.  
Right then she heard a scream of a young woman, she was crying for help so she ran to that direction, she didn't know why she was trying to help mortals, but she knew that she would feel guilty if she doesn't.  
"HELP! HELP! HELP! AHHHH!!" the woman screamed.  
"Get off her you vamp!" Phoenix yelled, but the thing is he wasn't just an ordinary vampire, he was Dracula.  
"Ah¡¦ Phoenix¡¦ I heard you were freed¡¦" He said.  
"Dracula¡¦ Oh God¡¦ I never knew you would be here¡¦ Hey lady, run! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!! NOW!"  
The woman was frightened and ran although she was hurt. Phoenix knew she couldn't kill Dracula, so she ran, as fast as she could.   
"You are not going to get away from me that easy¡¦" Dracula said.  
"Get away from me Dracula, we both know that we can't kill one another now don't we?" Phoenix said.  
"But I have always wanted to taste the blood of the Phoenix¡¦" Dracula said.  
"Well¡¦ You know what you ain't gonna get a bite!"   
Phoenix said quickly and zapped to thin air. And one second later she was in Angel's hotel. Her breath had gotten really hard.   
"Hey, what happened?" Angel asked.  
"D¡¦ Dra¡¦" she couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Dra?" Angel was confused.  
"No! Dracula!" she finally spat it out.  
"WHAT??" Everyone said in surprise.  
"But it can't be¡¦ He has been unseen for centuries!" Wesley said a worry.  
"I think he's here for Faith¡¦" Phoenix said.  
"Why me?" Faith asked.  
"Because you are the slayer, Dracula always chooses his victims carefully, he only chooses victims that are worthy of being turned into a vampire. And probably you are one, because you are the slayer, you have mysterious strength, that's why he wants you." Phoenix continued.  
"How do we stop him?" Wesley asked.  
"We can't, we just have to wait for him to come to us, we won't be able to stop him, not until he gets to Faith first." Phoenix answered.  
"Oh god¡¦" Cordelia said.  
"Hello? I don't know who the hell's Dracula or what the hell's going on, so could someone explain it to me?" Gunn asked.  
"It's a long story¡¦" Wesley said in a pity.  
"Oh, okay." Gunn said.  
They had no idea what to do, whatsoever. They all knew that Dracula can't be killed, and the best choice they had was to trap him in a armor that Phoenix was trapped in. But none of them knew that they could use the armor, they had no idea, they were absolutely confused even Phoenix.  
In a meeting in Wolfram and Hart¡¦  
"It was very smart of you to bring in Dracula, Lindsey." One of the senior partners congratulated him.  
"Thank you, sir." Lindsey thanked him.  
"Now we should move on to the next plan¡¦" Lindsey continued.  
They had no idea that Wolfram and Hart was pulling their strings against Phoenix. Suddenly the door opened.  
"Hello, Phoenix!" dark shadow spoke.  
"Who are you?" Phoenix said.  
"You really don't recognize my voice do you?"   
The dark shadow revealed himself. It was him, the one that they all feared, Dracula.  
"You¡¦" Angel said.  
"Why do you want me?" Faith said.  
"It's not you the one I want, it's her." He pointed at Phoenix.  
"ME? Why??" Phoenix questioned.  
"Because you have the most powerful blood of all. You, Phoenix is the one I was told to kill." Dracula   
"What? Who told you?"  
"That is not your concern¡¦"  
"WHO??" she demanded.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, a group of lawyers told me to. They filled me in on it." He said.  
"Wolfram and Hart¡¦" Cordelia said.  
"Oh yes that was the name." Dracula said.  
"You shall not get her blood." Angel said.  
"You pathetic vampire, turning against your own kind to save humans that are your food." Dracula told Angel.  
"You are wrong Dracula, you are not my kind, you are not even a decent vampire like the Master. You are a blood sucking demon looking for challenges!" Angel screamed at Dracula.  
"For that insult, you shall be the first one to be hunted." Dracula said.  
"WRONG! YOU ARE GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO BE HUNTED!" Phoenix said and staked him right away.  
But then Dracula revived back and sent Phoenix flying across the room. He then hypnotized Gunn and Faith to go against Angel.  
"Leave them alone Dracula! Aren't I the one you want??" Phoenix said.  
"Yes, apparently they just seem to be in the way." Dracula said.  
"Leave them out of this! Please!" Phoenix begged.  
"The mighty Phoenix begging for her friends to be not killed. Very well¡¦ They shall not be killed." Dracula said.  
He then tied all of them up including Faith and Angel.  
"Let's settle the scores, shall we?" she said.  
"I will let you have the first move, milady." Dracula said formally.  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Phoenix screamed.  
They punched and kicked. Angel and the others felt burning rage. Then Phoenix was thrown across the room and Dracula held her tight and sucked her blood vigorously. Phoenix couldn't do anything. She murmured these words.  
"Encountaum Dilarium Dalunium!"   
Just then, Dracula turned into real ashes, and Phoenix untied the others. They were really confused about what had happened, especially Gunn.   
"What did you do to him?" Cordelia asked.  
"I killed him, the 3 words that I said were the words of the unclean one, which means that it has been lost for centuries. And fortunately, only I can use it." Phoenix replied.  
Now that Dracula's gone Angel has to worry about fewer things¡¦  
  
Written By: Michelle Lee  
Copyright ¨Ï  
  



End file.
